


Perubahan

by daffodeela



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuyoshi hanya ingin kembali menjadi diri sendiri seutuhnya dan lepas dari bayang-bayang Masafumi./Kazuyoshi and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perubahan

**Author's Note:**

> Sket Dance by Kenta Shinohara. I don’t take any material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> Warning: Slight spoiler bagi yang belum membaca manganya sampai tamat. Just slight.

 .

—

**Perubahan**

—

.

Kazuyoshi melirik jam dinding yang detikannya menggema di dalam kamar. Beberapa menit lagi akan ada suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ibunya akan memberi tahu bahwa makan malamnya sudah disimpan di balik pintu. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan apa pun, suara derap langkah dari kaki ibunya yang menuruni tangga akan segera terdengar setelahnya. Karena ibunya tahu, bahwa penantiannya kelak akan percuma. Putra sulungnya itu tak akan menjawab barang dalam bentuk gumaman rendah sekalipun. 

Laptop yang sedang menyala di hadapannya ditutup sebagian. Kazuyoshi lantas berdiri dan menatap refleksinya di depan cermin. Rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang untuk gaya rambut mendiang adik yang sangat disayanginya, tetapi masih terlalu pendek untuk gaya rambut yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Kacamata masih tersangga di hidungnya, membantunya untuk melihat lebih jelas, karena saat ini matanya memang betul-betul menderita rabun jauh.

Masih butuh waktu untuk sepenuhnya menjadi Usui Kazuyoshi yang betul-betul lepas dari bayangan Usui Masafumi. Kazuyoshi tahu itu, tetapi dia tak ingin menunggu lagi. Langkah pertamanya—mulai bicara menggunakan mulutnya sendiri—sudah dia lakukan tadi sore, berupa ucapan bangga pada sahabat satu timnya di Sket Dan. Tuturan yang tak diduga-duga akan melelehkan air mata dari kelopak mata Bossun, Himeko, dan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, dia akan mengambil langkah keduanya.

Kazuyoshi meringis mengingat sudah berapa lama dirinya dan sang ibu sudah lama tak saling bicara. Tepatnya, dirinya yang tak pernah menanggapi kata-kata sang ibu dengan mulutnya. Dia membayangkan jika adiknya masih hidup, sekarang pasti sudah menegur kakak kurang ajarnya ini. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap begitu, dia tahu itu dari dulu. Namun, baru kali ini kesadaran itu menamparnya keras. Sudah berapa lama dia membuat ibunya sedih? Ibunya, yang tetap berusaha bicara padanya meskipun tahu tak akan ditanggapi, yang membuatkan sarapan padanya tiap pagi, yang mengantarkan makan malam ke depan pintunya. Kazuyoshi baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia sudah bertindak seperti bayi.

Dan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang selama ini mencari nafkah untuknya agar bisa terus sekolah, memberi uang jajan yang kemudian ditabung untuk membeli hal-hal yang dia inginkan, dan yang terus berusaha menghibur sang ibu karena sikap Kazuyoshi yang tak pernah meleleh sama sekali.

Kazuyoshi baru sadar betapa otaknya begitu lambat bekerja sehingga dia baru memiliki pertanyaan ini di benaknya: Mengapa aku bisa bertindak biasa di sekolah, sementara di rumah otomatis akan kembali ke dalam sisi suram?

Kali ini dia akan mencoba menyeimbangkan keduanya.

Dimulai dari membuka pintu kamar kemudian duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama ibunya.

Kazuyoshi merasa langkahnya kaku, tetapi dia terus menyugesti dalam hati bahwa dia tak boleh kembali ke kamar sekarang. Dia mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri karena gugup jika sang ibu mendapatinya. Dia mencoba menarik kursi pelan-pelan agar tak timbul suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai. Dia baru saja mau duduk, tetapi pergerakannya terhenti setelah mendengar,

“Kazuyoshi.”

Suara ibunya merupakan campuran terkejut dan getaran menahan tangis. Suara itu tertahan oleh bekapan di mulut. Kazuyoshi mengangkat dagu dan menatap lurus ke arah ibunya. Mata sang ibu membasah. Kazuyoshi langsung berdiri tegak dan mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan ibunya. Didekapnya tubuh sang ibu erat-erat. Dekapan itu menimbulkan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi ibunya, serta di pipi Kazuyoshi sendiri.

Hati Kazuyoshi bergetar. Dia bisa merasakan air mata sang ibu semakin banyak membasahi kausnya. Isakan-isakan membuat tubuh ibunya bergetar. Kazuyoshi menggigit bibirnya, meneguk saliva, kemudian berucap, “Ibu … maaf.” Dan tangis ibunya semakin pecah mendengar putra yang selama lebih dari dua tahun menolak bicara menggunakan mulutnya kini kembali berbicara lagi.

“Kau kembali, kau benar-benar kembali,” isak ibunya berulang kali.

Kazuyoshi hanya mengangguk. Kali ini karena entah harus menjawab apa, bukan tak ingin menjawab. Interaksi saat ini layaknya sebuah reuni. Padahal kenyatannya tidak seperti itu. Ini bukanlah pertemuan mereka setelah tak berjumpa sekian lama, karena mereka memang bertemu setiap hari tetapi tak pernah ada interaksi berarti. Itulah yang membuat dua patah kata dari mulut Kazuyoshi terasa lebih berharga dari apa pun bagi ibunya saat ini. Interaksi yang tanpa sadar sudah menunda makan malam sampai lebih dari setengah jam.

“Bagaimana sekolahmu?” tanya ibunya selagi mereka makan bersama. “Aduh, aneh sekali bertanya seperti ini ketika kau sebentar lagi lulus.”

Kazuyoshi tersenyum miris. Selama ini ibunya memang tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya hal tersebut. “Baik-baik saja, Bu. Tadi baru selesai festival dari setiap kelas.”

Ibunya masih tampak terharu mendengar Kazuyoshi bicara langsung padanya. Sudah lama, lamaa sekali semenjak adanya pembicaraan hangat di tengah meja makan seperti ini.

“Ibu, aku daftar ke Todai,” kata Kazuyoshi. “Aku belum pernah memberi tahumu karena …” dia menggantungkan suaranya di udara.

“Ya,” potong ibunya. Tak ingin membahas masa lalu lebih lanjut. “Kau putraku yang pintar. Kau pasti bisa masuk ke sana.” Sang ibu menempelkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya disirati rasa bangga. “Ibu akan berdoa untukmu.”

Hati Kazuyoshi bergetar lagi. Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu sensitif hari ini. Dia bahkan sudah merasakan ujung-ujung matanya membasah. “Terima kasih, Ibu,” bisiknya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sang ibu dan mengusapnya.

“Kau juga, Kazuyoshi. Terima kasih sudah … sudah kembali.” Air mata meleleh lagi di wajah ibunya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Disusul oleh sapaan, “ _Tadaima_ ,” dari ayahnya.

Kazuyoshi terdiam. Dia menipiskan bibir sebelum menyahut, “ _Okaeri._ ”

Suara derap langkah ayahnya mendadak terdengar lebih cepat. Wajahnya dipenuhi keterkejutan ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata Kazuyoshi. Kazuyoshi berdiri dan mendekap ayahnya. Tubuh ayahnya bergetar, merepresentasikan tangisnya dalam diam. Kazuyoshi baru kali ini melihat ayahnya meneteskan air mata. Bahkan, saat Masafumi meninggal pun ayahnya tidak begitu, setidaknya di depannya. Dan dia melihatnya, sekarang, dengan alasan melihatnya kembali membuka diri, kembali menjadi diri sendiri, dan mulai berbicara lagi dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Saat ini Kazuyoshi sadar betapa besar kasih sayang yang dicurahkan kedua orangtuanya padanya. Dan dia tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan ini seperti apa yang dia lakukan lebih dari dua tahun ke belakang. Sampai kapan pun.

 

**.**

**—**

**Selesai**

**—**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. :)
> 
> Sign,  
> daff.


End file.
